Battle of the Bands
by musicismybf17
Summary: It's that time of year again! Battle of the Bands competition time! Two bands go head to head in a competition of music but find other things along the way. In the end, everyone quickly forgets what the prize is. canon couples R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-- I don't own Twilight.

***************************

BPOV

OMFG!!!!! WE GOT ACCEPTED TO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!!!

I can't wait to show off my new guitar!

RPOV

I can't believe we made it! I can't wait till all of the boys notice how hott our drummer is... *looks in the mirror and practices her angry sexy face*

APOV

HOLY FUCKING ASSHAT! WE'RE GOING TO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!

I can't wait to use Bella as my own personal life-sized Barbie doll/guinea pig! This is going to be so much fun!

EPOV

BATTLE OF THE F-ING BANDS! Can't wait to see some hott girls with musical talent!

JPOV

*while meditating* "Ohm, we will win battle of the bands....ohm, we will win battle of the bands...ohm, we will see hott girls...ohm, they will be impressed by our sexy good looks and rockin' music...ohm, i will not be embarassed by Emmett...ohm, Edward will not be a jackass...ohm, who the fuck am i kidding..."

EMPOV

I can't wait to show some girls a good time...WITH MY DRUM SET! ahahhahahhaha! good joke good joke. The ladies won't be able to keep their hands off of my...my...my...my...my face! hahah! *looks in the mirror and practices his sexy serious face.*

CarlislePOV

I knew I liked Esme for a reason. she always knew how to get us alone in the house...silence...peace and quiet...no screaming or crying...just me...Esme...and our bed...erm bedtime stories...yea...

EsmePOV

Carlisle sure has magical fingers! Especially when we play nurse and doctor together....teehee! He sure is great in bed...erm...with bedtime stories...his magical fingers type sooooo fast! ...sooooo fast...

**This battle of the bands comp is going to be pretty interesting considering what's going through everyone's minds right now....lol XD ESME & CARLISLE... i just had to put that in there...i couldn't resist since carlisle and esme are supposed to be good all of the time..**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-- I don't own Twilight or any of the songs...

****************************************

**sup guys! i know it has been quite some time since i've written for this story, and because of that, I decided to write a really long chapter as a treat for all of you guys that waited for me to update...thanks a bunch to all of my fans! ILY ALL!! i've been working pretty hard on my other new story besides this one '14 Simple Rules'...you guys should check it out!**

**now...on with the story!**

BPOV

Rosalie, Alice and I were arguing with some skanks in the hall where we waiting to be called into the audition room for 'The Battle of the Bands'.

"Listen ho. You know that we were going to sit here and then you brought your scrawny little ass over here." Rosalie said.

"Jessica! Did you hear that?" The brunette said.

"Yes, Lauren. I did." The blonde one said. Jessica is her name I guess.

"I might as well-" Alice started but was cut off by a male voice.

We all turned to see three hott guys.

"You girls can have our seats. Beautiful girls shouldn't have to stand up and wait." The big and burly one said. "I'm Emmett by the way." Rosalie's eyes brightened as soon as she saw him.

"I'm Rosalie." She said and hopped over to Emmett's side. The other two guys laughed at how they had sit back down and Rosalie was sitting on his leg like a kid telling Santa what they want for Christmas. They were engulfed in their own conversation.

"I'm Jasper." The tall, lean, blonde one said. This guy is definetely for Alice. She's much more shy when it comes to her crushes, especially if she's serious about a guy and this is the most shy she's ever been!

"I'm Alice." Alice said.

"Hey Alice." Emmett said. Then he quickly popped back into his conversation with Emmett.

"I'm Edward." Hm...he's perfect. Just perfect looking. No! Snap out of it. You don't even know him.

"I'm Bella."

"Hey Bella." Jasper and Emmett said at the same time then went back into their own conversations. I just realized that Alice was standing and holding hands with Jasper. They're so cute together.

"Well. I guess all of us have already chosen our favourites." Edward said. Looking back and forth at Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. Then he looked back at me and smiled.

"So what's your band's name? And what do you play?" Edward asked me after I sat down in the seat beside him.

"Well my band's name is 'Nocturnal' and I play lead guitar and I do lead vocals." Edward's eyes widened.

"I play lead guitar and sing lead vocals too. My band's name is The Stonehearts."

"Awesome. That reminds me of Joan Jett and the Blackhearts." He smiled.

"That's where we got our inspiration from."

Then there was an announcement. "Can all of the bands auditioning today please make their way into the back entrance of the audition room."

Once we got there it looked like the auditioning room for the show 'So You Think You Can Dance'.

"Wow. De ja vu!" Emmett said. I smiled. He and I are going to get along well.

Alice sat with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie, and Edward with me. Rosalie and Alice were holding hands with their unofficial partners while Edward and I were just sitting there. It felt kind of awkward considering that Alice and Rosalie felt an automatic connection with their guys and Edward and I silently decided to keep things friendly. Even though we're not as touchy as the others, I still do feel an attraction to him. A big one!

We sat through twenty of the forty auditions and got tired. These bands were pretty awful and no one made it through to the next round yet. By the thirtieth audition, I wanted to run straight into a wall. I never knew that listening to music could be torturous. No. Music is the best. Listening to these people butcher what is so sacred as music is is torture all in itself.

"Next up...The Beasties!" The announcer said. Five Native looking guys got up on stage.

"Names, and then you guys can get to your audition." One of the judges said. They must've been going through hell too.

"Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, and I'm Jacob." The one named Jacob said as he pointed to each of the guys.

They started singing 'everybody's fool' by evanescence.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool 

They weren't as bad as the others and the judges seemed really relieved. They were the first band to make it through to the next round. Only four bands out of forty bands will make it to the next round.

"Next up...Clearwater!" The announcer said.

"Names." A girl and a boy were up on the stage now.

"I'm Leah and this is my brother Seth."

"Okay. Begin."

Seth sat at the drums and Leah grabbed the guitar and stood at the mic. She started singing 'nobody's home' by Avril Lavigne.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah!! (yeah)

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She's lost inside, lost oh  
She's lost inside, lost oh  
Ohhh...

Clearwater was better than Beastie, so they I had no doubt that they would get put through to the next round and I was right. Only two auditions left and there was only my band and Edward's band left to go up on that stage and show those judges what we're made of.

"Next up...The Stonehearts." Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood up and got on stage. They told the judges all of the names. Edward took the guitar and went to the mic. Emmett went to the drums, and Jasper grabbed the bass. Funny how Rosalie plays the drums, Edward and I play lead guitar and lead vocals, and Alice plays the bass. I guess destiny or fate or something is at work here. They started up the song and I realized that I knew this song too! One of my favourites. 'Hey Brittany' by Forever The Sickest Kids.

_Hey Brittany!  
Why are you messing with me?  
Is your boy on your mind?  
Is your boy in your car?  
Or are you alone?  
So why does everything I say just make you upset.  
I'm not here to bring you down.  
Lift you up, lift you up._

So yeah yeah yeah,  
Go ahead and lower it down.  
Lower it down, just a little bit, just a little bit.  
(Lower it down)

So where do we go?  
Where do we go  
(when you just have to fight to be alone)  
You cannot know, you will not know  
(x2)

Hey Brittany!  
Where is your engagement ring?  
Did it mean anything?  
Does the boy with the ring know you bounce bounce bounce around?  
So how am I supposed to act when you're around him?  
When everything he says brings you down,  
Brings you down, brings you down.

So where do we go?  
When everybody knows (bounce bounce bounce around)  
(x4)

Choosing this song for their audition is probably like the smartest thing ever because it takes a lot of harmonizing to pull this song off and they pulled it off. Jasper has great voice but Edward is definetely pefect.

Of course they got through to the next round. Even though Nocturnal is the last band to audition and there's only one spot left to fill, doesn't mean that we'll make it through. They could very easily hold more auditions. Oh god. I'm a nervous wreck right now.

"Next up...Nocturnal!" The announcer said excitedly. Must be because we were last to go and then they could leave.

We gave our names and then got to our places. Alice got the bass, Rosalie sat at the drumset and I took the guitar and the mic.

We started playing 'Never Let This Go' by Paramore. I was nervous so I stared at Edward the whole time. He made it easy to play. He smiled through the whole thing and his eyes were wide with shock when I started singing. Jasper and Emmett had the same mask of shock, only they were looking at their girls.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone_

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

Let this go, let this go

But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

And I'll never let this go  
I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you

When we were done, I felt confident of our spot in the competition judging by the looks on the faces of the judges and Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"You've made it! That was astounding! The back-up vocals were right on, the drumming was great, the bass was great, the lead guitar was...wow, and the lead vocals are the best part of this whole band! Where did you learn vocals like that?" The first judge asked.

I was blushing now. The guys still had their mouths open. "Well. I actually just practiced and experimented with my vocals by myself. I've never had any lessons or anything like that." The boys mouths opened wider if that's even possible.

The judges were in complete and utter shock. "Wow. Well you are definetely through!" Alice, Rosalie and I screamed and ran to the judges desk to get our ticket to the next round.

I got there first, grabbed the ticket, and kissed it. Alice and Rosalie kissed it too. It's kind of a good luck ritual for us. We walked back to the boys and they still had their mouths open.

"Catching any flies?" Rosalie asked. Alice and I laughed. Then Emmett did the unthinkable. He stood up, grabbed Rosalie by the waist and kissed her! And it was a little too hott of a kiss when people area watching.

People started making cat calls and 'wooing' at the PDA they were witnessing. I glared at the crowd and they shut up. I decided to break up the happy couple by poking them repeatedly. It worked. They kept groaning out of annoyance and eventually let go of eachother's lips. Rosalie and Emmett looked at me clearly pissed off.

"Sorry. Not something we really wanna see. Get a room next time." I said.

"Aww. Someone jealous? You shouldn't be. Eddie's right there waiting for you to make him the happiest man in the world." My jaw dropped at how upfront Rosalie was.

"Um...we should go to our hotel room." Edward said awkwardly.

"Catching any flies there Bella?" Emmett asked repeating Rosalie's words from earlier. They were amused. I closed my mouth and stomped away. I made it two feet away before someone stopped me.

I turned and saw Alice. "Don't worry about her. She just likes to suck face in front of people and she expects them to sit there like nothing is happening." Alice said comfortingly. It wasn't really helping. I shrugged her arm off. I kept walking toward the exit and made my way to the front desk to retrieve the key to my hotel room.

"I'm sorry miss, but there has been a water leak in that room." The desk clerk told me.

"What happened to all of my stuff then?" I asked on the verge of panicking.

"All of the items in that room have been moved into another room. Apparently you will be sharing a room with three boys."

They didn't! "What are their names?"

"I don't think that I am authorized to give out personal inf-"

"Just give me their damn names!"

"Edward Masen, Emmett McCarthy, and Jasper Whitlock." Oh my gosh.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Are we that horrible, Bells?" I turned and saw Rosalie on Emmett's arm, Alice and Jasper holding hands, and Edward standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I just glared at him. I grabbed the key card out of the clerk's hand and made my way to the elevator.

The others came after me. I ran into the elevator but they made it in time. I got out. They got out.

"Oh c'mon, Bella. You know I was kidding. Well not really, but you could pretend that I was kidding. You can't just ignore me like this!" Rosalie said.

I crossed my arms. "Actually. I know that you meant it and I'm not pretending anything for you. And I'm not going to ignore you, I'm not sharing a room with you."

"Where are you going to stay then?" Rosalie asked smug knowing that she's found a loophole in my plan.

"I don't know...yet." I turned and saw a cute boy standing at the doors with an amused expression. "I'm so happy that you've found so much amusement out of all of my misfortune." I said dryly to the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard and I was wondering if you wanted to share a room with me."

I smiled back at Rosalie and Emmett, then I turned my attention back to the boy. "Actually, I'd love to. So who's staying with us?" I asked.

"Just you and me. My bandmates are staying in a room with their girlfriends. I don't have a girlfriend so there's an extra bed in my room. I'm Tyler by the way." He smiled.

"I'm Bella, and thanks."

"You wanna go up now?" He looked pretty eager.

"Actually, I'm going to go get my guitar, then I'll go...get some coffee...yea...coffee." I don't think sharing a room with him is such a good idea anymore.

"Okay. Can I come?" He asked. Then my cell phone rang to save me from answering him. Pefect timing.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Blow him off! He's a freak! And you're welcome..." Alice! She's saved my ass so many times... gotta love her.

"Oh...okay...thanks...bye!" I hung up.

"Sorry, Tyler. But my best friend wants me to share a room with her." He frowned a bit.

"That's okay. See you later!" With that he walked out the same time Alice came back.

I ran toward her, jumped at her and wrapped my legs around her waist. I kissed the top of her head a million times.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She laughed. "That's what we do. Now please get off of me before everyone starts thinking that we're lesbians!" I blushed and got off of her.

"I think he wanted more than to share a room with me...well, i'm going to go get my guitar and I'm out." Everyone frowned.

"Do you really hate us that much?" Emmett asked. Rosalie agreed with him.

I sighed. "I'm not sharing a room with you two. I just want my guitar and I'm out."

"Where will you stay, Bella?" Edward spoke up.

I thought about it for a second, then smiled. "Where the moon shines brightly." Everyone but Alice and Rosalie gave me a wtf look. They had no clue what I was talking about. "You'll figure it out soon enough." I assured the guys.

"What if we were to hold your guitar hostage?" Edward asked innocently.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" He smiled and ran for the elevator. The elevator was full so he ran for the stairs. He's crazy! Our room is on the twentieth floor! I ran after him. So did everyone else.

I launched myself at Edward and landed on his back. He kept running while I was piggy-backing. Edward was so fast! Alice was in second place and Rosalie and Emmett were last. Mostly because they took a few make-out breaks.

When we got to the twentieth floor, I jumped off of Edward's back and started running. I was no match for him, but I was close. When we got to the room, I got in first but Edward pushed me onto a bed and kept running for the guitar case labeled 'BELLA'. He opened the case and took out my guitar. I decided to run for his case and grab out his guitar. He went for the balcony but I dropped his guitar onto the closest bed and jumped on his back. He lay my guitar beside his and pulled me off of him. He held my wrists lightly and we were looking into each other's eyes. Edward started leaning down and I closed my eyes. I knew he was going to kiss me but I wanted him to. I just met Edward today and I think I love him. Yes...not like...love. I could smell Edward's sweet scent coming closer and closer. Then I heard a small and soft 'awe' from behind me. Edward and I quickly let go of eachother and stepped away from eachother. I saw that Alice was glaring at Rosalie.

I coughed awkwardly and sat on the bed with the guitars. I picked up Edward's and inspected it. It was beautiful. Edward had brought his acoustic and electric.

"Why'd you bring acoustic and electric? You only need electric for the comp. don't you?" I asked Edward.

"I brought acoustic to play in my room. You did too didn't you?" He came and sat down on the same bed as me.

I nodded. I started playing Edward's guitar. He had a small smile on his lips. Jasper and Alice sat on the ground in front of the bed we were sitting on and Rosalie and Emmett followed suit. Then I started singing.

_No sir I don't wanna be the blame not anymore  
It's your turn so take a seat we're settling the final score  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
Why? All the possibilities... Well, I was wrong_

That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa X2  
drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa

I wonder... how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things. I never learn.  
Oh why? ... all the possibilities... I'm sure you've heard.  


_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa X2  
drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa_

pain make your way to me - to me  
and i'll always be just so inviting.  
if i ever start to think straight  
this heart will start a riot in me...  
why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa X2  
now, i can't trust myself with anything but this 

When I finished, they all clapped. Edward grabbed my guitar and started playing. I recognized the tune. It was adore by paramore.

"Sing." Edward said to me, so I did. We were staring at eachother like we were the only ones in the room.

_I don't mean to run.  
But every time you come around I feel more love than ever.  
And I guess it's too much, maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real.  
But I know I never wanted anything so bad.  
I've never wanted anyone so bad._

_If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
And be the one I'm looking.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for (stay)_

_Help me come back down  
From high above the clouds.  
But I blame this town.  
And why do I deny the things that burn down deep I'm barely breathing.  
But you just see a smile._

_And I don't want to let this go.  
Really, I just want to know._

_If I let you love  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
And be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for (Stay)_

_If I let you love me  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for._

When we finished Edward set down the guitar and kissed me. Alice started clapping frantically. Rosalie smiled and Jasper and Emmett covered the eyes. When Edward pulled away, I was just sitting there speechless.

"Uhm...sorry. It's just that you're so...perfect. And I'm not even close, but I still really, really, really, really, really like you...I think I've fallen in love with you Bella Swan. Though we only met today, I love you." Edward looked me in the eye while confessing his true feelings to me. I smiled.

"Edward. _You are perfect. _Don't ever doubt that or think otherwise because you are. And I've fallen in love with you too. Edward Masen, I love you. I know we met today, and honestly I don't care. I love you." He kissed me again. I heard loud coughs beside us.

We broke apart and saw their ecstatic faces. "I guess I don't hate you guys that much." I smiled.

"Don't worry about the whole confession thing in front of us. I'll even confess." Alice said.

She turned to Jasper. "Jasper. I think you're incredibly awesome and sexy. I love you." Everyone laughed.

"Alice. I think you're amazingly cute and funny. I love you and I will break the nose of any guy who looks at you." Jasper smiled sweetly at the last part. Everyone burst into more laughter.

Rosalie turned to Emmett. "Emmett. I think you're f-ing hott and I hope that you'll make me like being in my bed even more. I love you." We all HAD to laugh at that.

"Rosalie, baby. You're fucking hott and amazing in every way. I love you...and your body." Typical Emmett.

"Thanks guys." Then all of our cell phones buzzed and beeped. We all flipped our cells open and checked our text messages. We all got a text from the judges of the battle of the bands competition. It said that we had to be ready by whatever time and that we had to perform a pop or soft rock song tomorrow.

"WE ARE NOT DOING SHITTY POP!" Emmett boomed.

"Hell no we are not." Rosalie second. We all agreed to do soft rock.

"Well guys. Let's take pictures of eachother and get everyone's cell numbers." Alice exclaimed.

"Edward!" He looked at me when I said his name and I took a picture of him. He looked so gorgeous. He entered his number. After ten minutes of passing around our phones to everyone and five minutes of finding our own cell phones, we had everyone's picture and number programmed together in all of our phones.

"Bedtime!" I yelled and collapsed onto the bed. Edward picked me up and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door.

"Edward! Bella! Open up! I called the bathroom first!" I heard Alice and Rosalie screaming in protest. What chicks...

"Thanks Eddiekins!" He groaned.

"Please! Don't call me that! Anything but...Eddie!" Now Edward was being a chick.

"Fine. I'll leave it as Edward."

"Thanks, Bells." He smiled and walked toward the shower. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall. His eyes widened.

"Who said you were going to shower first?" I smiled and jumped into the shower. I shut the shower doors and started stripping.

"Bella! That's no fair! You seduced me!" Everyone outside of the bathroom door started laughing.

"What are you two up to in there?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing you want to know!" I called back and I heard more laughter.

Edward came to the shower doors. "Go away!" I screamed. "I'm naked!" More laughter.

"You win this time, Swan." Edward said.

"And you'll never win, Masen!" I showered and when I was done I realized that I had no clothes to change into and no towel to dry myself with.

"Edward." I started.

"Yes?" He said amused. He obviously knew what was up.

"Uhmm...can you get me my pajamas and a towel...please?" I begged.

"Sure." He agreed laughing.

"Ask Alice. She packed all of my stuff."

"You gave Alice permission to pack you stuff!?" He asked shocked. He's already obviously picked up on how crazy Alice is. She probably packed me all of this Victoria Secret lingerie shit even though it was only supposed to be us girls in a room together.

"I was held against my will." I said. I heard laughter and then the door opened. It closed quickly after that.

"Here." I took a bag from Edward through the small space between the door and the frame.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I opened the bag and dried myself with the towel. Then I put on my bra and underwear. When I dug deeper in the bag to retrieve my pajamas, I realized how much I was going to hurt Alice. Let's just say that it's a good thing that I waxed my leg this morning! She packed me really short, short shorts, a very low-cut tanktop with spaghetti straps, and anklet socks. I got changed and came out of the bathroom.

"Bells. Uhmm...that's a ...very....small outfit." Emmett stuttered. Rosalie hit him in the back of his head.

Jasper's eyes popped out of his head. Alice was smiling. I glared back.

"You know you love me." Alice said confidently and pleased with herself.

"Give me my damn hair brush." I said murderously.

"Eddie boy has it." She said nodding her head toward my bed. Edward was standing there with my hairbrush in his hand and his mouth wide open. "Look at what you've done to Edward!" I threw the towel at Alice but then realized that I had held onto the towel so long because I was trying to cover my chest. I looked back at Edward and the hairbrush dropped from his hand and his eyes were on my shirt. I walked over to him and picked up my hairbrush. I started brushing my hair and rolled my eyes at their typical boy reactions.

"Idiots." I mumbled and sat on my bed to watch t.v. I started watching muchmusic. Tim Deegan and Devon Soltendeick were talking about some band that was going to be making an appearance on the show. Then music videos started coming on. '21 Guns' by Green Day came on and I started to sing along.

Edward suddenly sat down beside me. I looked at him to make sure that he was over the shock of seeing my legs and my boobs.

"I don't think that I should stand over you when you sit because I can see down your shirt." He said randomly. I took my hairbrush and threw it at his head.

"Ow! That's going to bruise!" He whined.

"You know, Edward. I'm going to wear something like this tomorrow during the competition. It will definetely show all of the boys out there that I mean business." I smiled and Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper started laughing their asses off. "You packed a lot more outfits like this for me right, Alice?" I asked her.

She nodded. "There are some that I packed for you that would make a nun say 'holy shit'." I started laughing hysterically.

"What would a guy say?" I asked liking my little joke.

"Hmmm...He'd probably say something like 'oh I have to hit that right now!' " Alice said laughing.

"Tyler would probably have to visit the premature ejaculation clinic." Emmett added in and my face turned to a mask of horror. Rosalie and Jasper started laughing along with Alice.

"What the fuck, Emmett! That is a mental image that I could've lived without."

Suddenly Edward grabbed my waist and pushed me onto the bed. He started kissing me roughly. I couldn't breathe by the time he pulled away.

"Fuck Tyler." Was all he said before he started kissing me again. He pulled away and I started laughing.

"What?" Edward asked frustrated; clearly not seeing the joke in all of this.

"It's so easy to get a reaction out of you." I said smugly.

"I'd rather you didn't bring stuff about Tyler and other boys again. It makes me want to go O.J. Simpson on every guy in this builiding." He's gone medieval.

I gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Calm down, Edward. But technically, you can't because you shouldn't care if I want to date guys or if guys look at me. We're not dating."

"That's not fair! I was going to ask you when you came out of the shower, but I got distracted." I smiled and laughed.

"Bella Swan. Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked earnestly.

"Yes, Edward. I _will _be your girlfriend." I answered. He smiled and gave a few chaste kisses.

"Okay! Enough! Now I know why you were so annoyed with us before!" Rosalie whined.

I smiled. Edward made an incredibly irresistable pouty face. "When the lights are out!" I laughed. He chuckled. "Tomorrow." Edward and I both agreed.

Emmett turned the lights off and we went to sleep. Great. Now I can't wait until tomorrow...

****************************************************************************************************

**well...there it is! hope you guys like it! and i'm sorry again for the long wait! i know how horrible the waits for the updates are....i'm really enjoying writing this story and my other story '14 Simple Rules'....btw...i have a story called 'Carnivals Are Matchmakers' and I've gotten bored with it so i'm willing to give it up to whoever wants it. the idea is there, the story just needs someone to write it...and i'm too lazy to. lol :P and remember R&R!!! REVIEWERS RULE, NON-REVIEWERS DROOL! :) twird96**

_**14 Simple Rules -- .net/s/5174437/1/14_Simple_Rules**_

**speaking of twird96, she has some amazing stories in the works. you should really check em' out...they're definetely worth the read..**

_**War Family -- .net/s/5158809/1/War_Family **_

_**Brother VampBear-- .net/s/5092779/1/Brother_VampBear **_


End file.
